


Dual Desires

by Gabubu



Series: Entitlement Threefold [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Betrayal, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, F/M, Love Polygon, Makocentric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabubu/pseuds/Gabubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako simply wants them both- but a brother in the equation complicates things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt to understand Mako back when Episode 5 originally aired.

Two very different encounters, two very different females accosted his attentions and his romantic affection. The first: a crazy fangirl brought in by his brother: taut, lean, powerful. The Avatar. Not a fangirl, it resulted. Hasook's desertion caused her integration into the Fire Ferrets. His attitude toward her cold. The second: a flowy pilot atop an expensive sato-bike rammed into his pedestrian self: alluring, beautiful, powerful. Sato's own daughter, it turned out. The Fire Ferrets' financial situation landed a wealthy sponsor. His attitude toward her, warm.

As Mako helplessly observed Bolin's tear ducts flood, there is but one question in mind: how did this; how did Korra's exploratory kiss receive an answer, even as Asami's bodily warmth still lingered on his flesh? How did this brotherly betrayal even exist?

He could say it was an automatic response. He could say she surprised him. He could say he felt nothing toward the gray-blue clad master of elements. He would not lie.

What, then, of the rich-haired Asami? His blushing, his interest, none of it a farce. He could say it: the Fire Ferrets needed money. He sought nothing above friendship at the grandiose restaurant appointment. But untruths he would not commit.

Is it greedy for a boy, almost man, to desire two and obtain two? It was treacherous, to desire and receive two at the expense of familial bonds. One is satiating. One is convenient: a beautiful benefactor, uncontested by kin. But he wanted both. Years of leading, working, and toiling lent him a sense of deserving.

Fair: Mako fought against his dual desires, selected convenience first. This fairness unraveled as his lips melded back into the exquisitely inquisitive Avatar's. His careful facade disintegrated further as Bolin approached, bouquet in hand.

Are dual desires heavier than brotherly love and devotion? Is their worth even comparable to that of small, chubby orphan hands grasping tightly as Republic City's triads and street life threaten to take hold? Above memories of a hard life co-endured? Are they worth the wounds inflicted on one's best friend and biological brother?

Mako set out to find Bolin. The tearful boy, drunk off misery and a sympathetic shopkeeper's flask heavily weighed on his back as he lugged him home.


End file.
